


Очарование пройдохи

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения Шанкса и Багги глазами Бена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очарование пройдохи

Среди пиратов трудно найти человека умнее и образованнее, чем Бен Бекман. Был еще некий Тони Тони Чоппер, награда за которого составляла смехотворные 50 белли. Но он был слишком мал и слишком северный олень.   
Несмотря на королевскую волю, лихую удачу и безграничную смелость, Рыжеволосый Шанкс никогда бы не стал одним из Йонко без своего первого помощника. Бен любил и уважал Шанкса. Он был безупречным капитаном. За ним хотелось идти, за него не страшно было умереть. Он был из тех лидеров, что берут стойкостью духа и нерушимостью веры. Правда, и у него были недостатки. Шанкс был очень добрым человеком. Он мог отдать последние деньги стареющей проститутке, в надежде, что она бросит свое занятие и уедет домой к детям. И хотя Бен прекрасно видел, что эти деньги пойдут на наркотики, но ничего не говорил Шанксу. Лишь возвращался назад в порт и, хорошенько припугнув местного дилера, забирал деньги обратно. Бен видел людей насквозь, мог легко предсказывать их поступки и слова. И Шанкс безоговорочно верил Бену.   
Лишь единожды Шанкс проявил упрямство, даже слегка обиделся на Бена. Это случилось, когда он решил предостеречь своего капитана от общения и дружбы с Багги.   
Не то, чтобы Бену не нравился Багги. Он веселый, шумный, умеет кутить и пить, много кричит, яркий до безобразия, в свои почти сорок выглядит на все почти двадцать, а также готов родную мать продать за сокровища. Да, определенно Бен ненавидел его.   
И сейчас, видя, как Шанкс и Багги несутся к кораблю, удирая от толпы женщин, вооруженных граблями, вилами, Бен испытал только одно – злость. Снова этот красноносый втянул капитана в неприятности.  
\- Йух, едва удрали, - сказал Шанкс, взобравшись на борт корабля.  
\- Все из-за тебя! – заорал Багги. – Зачем ты полез к той девке?  
\- Она манила меня к себе, - улыбнулся Шанкс.   
\- Ей еще и восемнадцати не было.   
\- Ну, ее грудь и бедра явно говорили об обратном.  
\- Ей не было восемнадцати.  
\- Нет, было!  
\- Не было!  
\- Было! Да ей все двадцать!  
\- Хрена лысого!  
Бен вздохнул и направился разнимать спорщиков. Они же могут так и до утра пререкаться.   
\- Капитан, что там случилось?   
Шанкс обернулся на голос Бена и ответил:  
\- Багги хотел украсть ожерелье из святого храма девственниц. В итоге нам пришлось удирать от разъяренных жительниц.  
Вот это поворот. Один из Йонко заделался простым воришкой. Чего-то подобного Бен и ждал. Стоило Багги лишь появиться, напомнить о каком-то огромном долге Шанкса, и последний тотчас вызвался помочь. Хотя, Бен был в этом уверен, Шанкс понятия не имел, о каком долге талдычит Багги. Но обоих устраивала эта игра. Большинство затей Багги проваливались с треском, но его энтузиазм и вера в собственную исключительность не меркли ни на кроху.   
Багги потребовал принести ему ден-ден муши, а потом долго о чем-то совещался с Альвидой.  
\- Она его подружка, - поведал Шанкс Бену.   
\- Она не моя подружка, идиот! – заорал в ответ Багги.  
\- Гляди, как разнервничался – точно его подружка, - засмеялся Шанкс.   
А потом была попойка. Теперь Бен знал наверняка – любовь Шанкса к пьянкам и веселью – это все влияние Багги. Ибо, как еще объяснить тот дикий хохот, что рождал Шанкс, стоило ему выпить кружек шесть отборного рома. Но, глядя на пьяного хохочущего Багги, что от смеху свалился со стула – все становилось ясно. Бен с тоской наблюдал, как Шанкс помогает подняться другу, но потом заваливается на него, не в силах совладать с гравитацией – и они продолжают хохотать.   
Пьяный Багги – это кладезь неиссякаемых историй, до того фантастических и разнообразных (Багги никогда не повторяется), что превосходят любую из прочитанных им книг. Но больше всего потрясает Бена то, как правдиво они выглядят. И он уже не замечает, как задает вопрос:  
\- И как же ты перебрался через огненную реку?  
И злиться на себя, что поддался очарованию рассказа. Но не человека – старается убедить он себя. Багги – пройдоха, шут и болтун. Правда, историю он все же дослушивает до конца.   
За пару часов до рассвета пьянка тихо умирает. Все валятся спать, кому, где свезло. И Бен со злостью (или обидой?) замечает, что голова Шанкса покоится на плече у Багги, и что тот укрыл их обоих своим плащом. Доверие Шанкса к этому горе-пирату безгранично.   
Бен встречает рассвет с бутылкой рома и грустной улыбкой на устах. Сзади тихо подходит Шанкс. Он единственный из всех знакомых Бена, кто может подкрасться к нему незаметно. Шанкс свеж и энергичен, нет даже намека на ночную пьянку. Впрочем, как всегда.   
\- Ты грустишь? – то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Шанкс.  
\- Мне не нравится этот клоун, - не может сдержать себя Бен.   
\- Багги многим не нравится. Но он хороший, - отвечает Шанкс. А потом протягивает ожерелье. Бену не нужны слова, он все понимает. Небось, пока Багги носился и вопил – Шанкс преспокойно украл ожерелье.  
\- Отдам ему, когда проснется. А лучше повешу на шею. Он еще неделю будет с ним ходить и не замечать, что оно у него под носом, - засмеялся Шанкс.   
А утром, когда просыпается Багги – это слышат все. Ибо от него столько шума, что и морские короли бы вздрогнули. Все пьют крепкий кофе и смеются с очередной истории Багги. И Бен с горечью понимает, что этот глупый клоун нравится всей команде. Потом Бен наблюдает, как Шанкс отдает Багги ожерелье. Сначала тот орет про предательство и нож в спину, и лишь пару минут спустя до него доходит, что ожерелье теперь принадлежит ему. Багги не может скрыть слез радости и бросается Шанксу на шею, крепко обнимая и приговаривая, что он лучше всех. Самое абсурдное во всем этом, что многие из команды тоже начинают рыдать. А у Шанкса легкий румянец на щеках и абсолютное счастье в глазах.   
Может быть, но лишь может быть, думает Бен – человек, который способен разбудить ребенка в душе капитана – достоин некоего подобия уважения.


End file.
